Such methods and apparatuses for transmission of both energy as well as also data are equipped e.g. in measurement installations for the measuring of physical variables, such as e.g. pH-value. Serving as data source is a measuring sensor. In such measurement installations, a primary side with an amplifier and a secondary side with a measuring sensor are provided, which are inductively coupled with one another by means of a galvanically completely isolated, plug-together assembly. Galvanic isolation is required in explosion-endangered areas.
Known from EP 0 980 603 B1 for the transmission of energy and data is a plugged connection suitable for a measurement installation in explosion-endangered areas. For improving the transmission characteristics, the primary side and optionally also the secondary side is/are equipped with a transceiver, which besides performing the transmitting and receiving functions can also serve as an amplifier.
A weak point of such apparatuses is the plugged connection, because different cable and measuring sensors, as well as, in given cases, mechanical tolerances and environmental influences can bring about variable power transmission.